Nothing lasts forever
by Tacroy
Summary: Nathan meets a blond angel,Claire, and falls in love with her. She falls in love with him too and they have an affaire. But fate has something unexpected, and devastating, in store for them.
1. I saw an angel

**AN:** Based on a video I made (Nothing last forever. out on Youtube).

The story is a little AU, but pretty much all that happened in season one really happened and this takes place a few years later. Hope you enjoy the reading. If you do, pelase comment. It's always nice to hear what's good in a story, and what's not.

* * *

Nathan sits in his office sighing. Outside the sun is shining and it stings him in the neck. He turns around and closes the curtains to get rid of the heat. He's just finished a very important call with Bob Bishop. He hates to have to talk to Bob, but he has no choice. If he doesn't help Bob certain unpleasant facts about Nathan and his family would find their way to the press. So to avoid scandal Nathan endures it.

- Mr Petrelli? Your wife's on line three.

The secretary's voice is monotonous and boring. He takes a deep breath and picks up the phone and lets line three come through.

- Hello Heidi.

- Hi honey, she says at the other end. How are you?

- Tired, a lot to do. You?

- It works. I'm just calling to tell you that we'll probably stay for at least two or three more weeks.

- Is it that bad?

- I'm afraid so. And I want the boys to spend as much time with her as possible.

- And I guess that goes for you to.

- Yes.

- I understand.

- You'll be okay?

- Of course. If I get lonely I just call Pete.

- Good. I miss you. The boys do too.

- And I miss you too.

He can hear her smile at the other end.

- You'll have to excuse me Nathan, but I have to go. We're going to lunch downtown.

- Okay. Tell them hi from me.

- Promise. I love you.

- Ditto.

He hears the click in the phone, but he sits still with the phone in his hand. He doesn't really want to hang up. But at last he does that anyway. He sighs again. Alone for at least two more weeks. And he's already been alone for about one week. But he have to endure. He's not willing to tell Heidi that he wants her to come home, and he has no opportunity to go there himself.

One week before Heidis father had called telling her that her mother was sick. They had talked for a while and Heidi got to know that her mother didn't have much time left to live. She felt that se needed to go there while there still was time, and she wanted Simon and Monty to spend as much time as possible with their grandmother. When she told Nathan he made it clear that he couldn't go, but that the others could. So they left and Nathan was left alone in the big house. He spend his time working overtime. But in the evenings he usually just sat on the couch with a glass of cognac and watch TV.

He's tired. Tired of being hem alone. He considers calling Peter and ask if he wants to do something later, but changes his mind. He knows that Peter has a big exam to study to. He smiles to himself. After saving the world Peter realised that he didn't want to be a nurse his whole life. He started to take courses at the university to pass his time before he knew what he wanted to do. Right now he's taking an advanced course in art and art history. It's just that Nathan doesn't understand what that knowledge could be good for in the long run, but if Peter wants to take the course then Peter can take the course. He's always done what he wants regardless of what everyone else thinks.

He's pulled away from his thought by a knock on the door. He looks up and sees his secretaries blond head through it.

- Don't forget you lunch with Dr Suresh in thirty minutes Mr Petrelli.

- Of course not. Thank you Jenny.

- If that's all I'm going to lunch.

He looks at his watch and sees that it's already noon. He nods to Jenny who disappears again. He's looking forward to the lunch with Mohinder. The doctor always has something interesting to say. And when he called Nathan two days ago he sounded very exited. He was havering very discontinuous about him finding out which genes that caries the mutation that makes some people special. He always calls Nathan with reports on his progress because Nathan sponsors a large part of his research, much thanks to Peters nagging.

Nathan looks in his calendar and sees that he only has the lunch with Mohinder that day. That means that he doesn't have to get back to his office again but can go straight home to his empty, large and very quiet house.

He picks up the phone and calls the garage telling them to have his car ready in ten minutes. When he hangs up he starts putting away all the papers that lays in front of him on the desk. Some of the papers he lays down in his briefcase so that he can work with them at home. When he leaves the room he runs into Matthew, an intern that helps with some small jobs. Matthew gives him a fax that just came in. Nathan casts a glance at it and sees that it is from Bob. He sighs on the inside but thanks Matthew before he goes down to the road where Patric will pick him up.

When he gets down Patric is already there, standing in front of the car with the backseat door open so that Nathan can just jump in. He's just about to enter the car when he hears someone calling his name. He turns around and sees Peter coming along with two of his friends. Peter smiles at him and waves. Nathan answers, but it's not his brother that he's looking at. Next to Peter a blond angel walks. Her laugh lightens up her face and her hair sparkles in the sun. but what speaks to Nathan is her eyes. They're green, he can see that even on this distance. But they're so much more. They're full of life and joy and hope. He can almost see in to her soul and feels how his own soul tries to reach out to her. He wants to reach out his hand and touch her even though he knows he can't. He wants to stroke her hair and se if it really is liquid gold. He wants to look in to her eyes and be taken far away to a place of life and happiness.

He's pulled back up from his thoughts by the fact that Peter puts his hands on his shoulders.

- You seems lost Nate.

He blinks a couple of times before meeting his brothers gaze.

- Sorry?

- You seem to be somewhere else. And you know that that's my job in the family.

- I'm just tired.

- Understandably.

- Was it something you wanted Pete? I'm kind of in a hurry to a lunch meeting.

- Just wanted to ask if you wanted to do something tonight.

Nathan thanks everyone available that they got Peter to ask. He'd rather not spend the night alone.

- Don't you have an exam to study to?

- Already done. I'm a natural.

- Sure you are. But fine. I'd like to see you later.

- Perfect. I'll be over around seven.

Nathan gives him a nod. Peter pets his shoulder quickly before he turns to his friends again. They walks past Nathan and along the sidewalk. Nathan follows them with his eyes. The blond angel walks close to Peter and it hurts in his heart. He knows that he has no right to think of the angel as his. He already has Heidi. But the angel spoke to him in a way that's only happened to him once before. One time almost nineteen years ago in collage. A special girl, different from everyone else. She wasn't like the rest of them. He can still remember her. Even though he lost her only two years later. He'll never forget her. Never forget Meredith Gordon.


	2. Movie night

Nathan's all alone in the house. The clock soon strikes seven, and Peter hasn't shown jet. He said he would come around seven, but in his case it means anything between six and eight.

Nathan stands in the living room in front of the open fire. He thinks about pouring a glass of cognac, but realises that it's not a good idea. He can't do that every time he feels alone. No one would appreciate that. He sinks down in his thoughts. He thinks of the girl he saw earlier with Peter. He doesn't understand why he can't get her out of his head. He's been busy, even though his calendar's empty, but still his thoughts been running to the girl. He calls her the girl in his mind, cause she can't be more than that. But that makes him feel old, so he just calls her angel. The blond angel that walked into his life when he needed someone the most. When the felt the most alone. He's a realistic man and don't believe in things that he can't see. But her appearance's making him believe in a higher power that answers his prayers, and that fate exists. He melts on the inside when he thinks of her smile. He never got to hear her voice, but he suspects that it's clear and makes pain disappear.

He's pulled up from his mind when the doorbell rings. He hurries over to it and opens. Outside Peter's standing and smiles his signature half smile. Nathan gives his bother and quick hug and pets him on the shoulder.

- For once you're on time.

Peter shrugs his shoulders.

- Have to try that too sometime...

He walks past Nathan into the house. It's first then that Nathan sees the bag in Peters hand.

- What's in the bag?

He asks while he's closing the door. Peter doesn't even turn but keeps on walking to the living room.

- Movies, chips and beers.

- Sorry?

- Movies, chips and beers, he repeats slowly so that Nathan shall understand what he's saying.

Nathan laughs confusingly.

- Why?

- It's been a long time since we had a movie night.

- We haven't had a movie night since…

- …I turned twenty and finally moved to my own apartment.

- Exactly. So why have one now?

- Do I have to have a reason to spend time with my big brother?

He asks in a way that makes Nathan sure that there's something more behind it. But he wont ask what it is. He knows Peter good enough to know that when Peter wants to talk about something he does so when he's ready. He feels his heart clench a little and he gets something tender in his eyes when he watches Peter. He walks up to him and puts his arm around his shoulders.

- You're right. You don't need a reason. So…what are we enjoying tonight?

Peter smiles at him and moves around in the bag.

- _Donnie Darko, Fight Club _and_ Trainspotting._

Nathan grins at him, but sighs on the inside. Peter doesn't have to say a word about his troubles, cause Nathan already knows. These are the movies that Peter watches when he feels lost and confused and just needs something to hold on to. Nathan's touched that Peter chooses him, it's been a long time since last.

- Sounds good. Did you say you had chips and beer to?

- Yup. Only the best.

Nathan walks out to the kitchen and fetches a couple of bowls to pour the chips into. He also finds the bearglasses that he got from Peter the day that he turned thirty. The glasses are enormous and contains two bottles, and on the side there's drunken pigs. He grabs them to and goes back to the living room where Peter's starting the first movie. Nathan pours the chips in the bowls and happily sees that they start by watching _Fight Club_. If he's lucky they'll only watch that one. He's hopping cause he's seen the other two one too many times, but he never seems to get tired of _Fight Club_.

They sits down on the couch with the chips between themselves and a lot of beer and starts to watch the movie. Tyler Durdens voice echoes in the living room and both men relaxes.

Two hours later the credit starts rolling. Nathan stretches and leans backwards. He glances at Peter who seems to be relaxed. He smiles to himself. Peter seems so calm, in no need for the other movies.

He fills up his glass for the fifth time, at least. He does a quick count in the head and realises that over the past two hours he's been drinking at least eight beers. Peter's been drinking at least as many, if not more. He feels so light in his body, but his head is heavy. A sure sign that he's been drinking a little to much. But he doesn't care about that right now. Peter looks at him with a dim and slow gaze that doesn't follow him all the way. Peter grins at him and sweeps the remains in his glass. Nathan reaches for two new bottles to fill up Peters glass again. Peter shakes his head. He looks down on the chips that they barley touched. They chare the silence while Peter turns of the movie and also turns of the TV at the same time.

The thoughts in Nathan's head's goes back to the angel. He doesn't want to think about her again. Not now when Peter needs him. But he feels that maybe that's why she's turned up again. Peter's sitting with him, and Peter knows the angel. And he knows that when Peter gets some alcohol in his system he likes to talk. And to talk a lot. And Nathan wouldn't be a vary good politician if he couldn't get the answers to his questions without Peter suspecting a ting. So he pulls himself together to find the right questions.

- So…your friends from earlier…who were they?

Peter leans back and gets a stupid smile on his lips.

- Claire and Ted. Takes the same course that I do.

- Really.

Nathan tries not to sound too eager, just interested enough. But inside he yearns for more information. His angel's got a name. Claire. He carefully tastes the name and it feels right. If an angel should be called anything it would be Claire, that's one thing he knows for sure. He wants to know more about her.

- That girl…Claire…she looked quite young. Is she really old enough for the university?

A huge grin spreads across Peters face.

- She's nineteen. Young but intelligent as hell. You would love her.

Nathan flinches. That's the wrong words in this context, but still so right. Love her? It feels so strange.

- How come?

- She reminds me of you actually. Smart, cultivated, loves a good discussion and she's stubborn as an ass. The only difference is that she has humour…

- I've got humour, Nathan cries.

Peter laughs at him, and he realises that he just walked into that one. He smiles stupidly at Peter.

- And she's good looking.

- Don't you think that I'm good looking?

- Can't tell. You're my brother. I _have_ to think that you're good looking!

Nathan gives him an encouraging pat on the knee. He wants Peter to tell him more about Claire. He wants to meet her. He doesn't want anything more than that right now.

- So…if we're that much alike maybe we should meet.

Peter looks at him. Nathan can't read his brother completely, but he doesn't think that Peter suspects his intentions.

- You're right. You should. She works just a few blocks from where you work.

- Really, Nathan says and unnoticeable leans forward while he tries to seem mildly interested.

- Yup. Midnight Café.

- I know that place.

- Go there. She knows that you're my brother. She would love to meet you. Like I said, she loves to discuss, so she'll talk your ears of if you get her started. She works almost every night.

Inside Nathan smiles like a cat that just swallowed a rat. He just got all the information that he wanted, and Peter doesn't even seem to be aware of what he just did. He looks at his brother. Right now he's just a little boy in every way, and that's so moving. Peter stretches out on the couch and closes his eyes. Nathan looks at him for a second before he does the same thing. Slowly he falls into a pleasant sleep where he's surrounded by sparkling green eyes, blond curls and soft hands. And they have a name, Claire.


End file.
